


i got a bad idea

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: The plan was simple. Break into Baxter High, spray paint a couple of lockers, rearrange a couple of rooms–starting with the principal’s office.
Relationships: Kevin Keller & Reggie Mantle & Josie McCoy, Reggie Mantle/Josie McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	i got a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something i felt writing idk

The plan was simple. Break into Baxter High, spray paint a couple of lockers, rearrange a couple of rooms–starting with the principal’s office.

It was Reggie’s idea for their senior prank.

Kevin was with them but he has chosen to stay in the car and keep the engine running so they could make a quick escape.

Reggie finally gets the window open, glancing at her over his shoulder as he lifts it up, “Ladies first.”

Josie shakes her head as she moves to the window, throwing one leg over as she climbs inside.

Reggie follows her lead, lowering the window some so no one who happened to be walking past would suspect anything.

He drops the backpack of supplies on the ground and unzips it. 

“Any idea what you’re going to draw?”

Josie catches the can as he tosses it to her, taking a minute to think it over. Her first thought was to draw a dog but that might be too on the nose.

“I’ll see what comes to me.“

Reggie closes the bag and slings it back over his shoulder, falling into step with her as they make their way out of the classroom.

“See you in ten?”

“Yup. Be careful.”

“I always am.”

Josie rolls her eyes, turning away from him as he begins jogging to the principal's office. 

An idea finally comes to mind and Josie grins, approaching the row of lockers with a smirk.

She draws a raven, or as close to raven as she can get. While she has many talents, drawing has never been one of them.

She runs out of paint in the middle of writing SUX and Josie mentally kicks herself for not grabbing more than one can while she was with Reggie.

She finds him replacing the stapler with the one he put in jello earlier.

“Please tell me that’s not all you did.”

“A magician never reveals his secrets.”

“Alright, Houdini. I need the other can.”

“Hold on. I want to see what you did.”

Josie shrugs, waiting for him to come towards her then leaves the office with him.

They turn the corner and come to a complete halt. Josie counts four people. A boy with cropped black hair, a boy with shaggy brown hair, a girl with stark white hair and a girl with curly black hair.

The plan did not account for any Baxter High students being inside the school at the same time. Actually, the plan was only successful if they weren’t.

Fortunately, their backs are turned.

Reggie looks around for somewhere for them to hide before they were caught. Like some holy miracle, they’re standing right across from the janitor’s closet.

He reaches for her hand and begins pulling her towards it. 

Reggie holds his breath as he opens the door, hoping that it doesn’t make any noise.

Josie slides inside, standing with her back against the wall. Reggie releases his breath, relief flooding him.

She moves to the door, pressing her ear to the wood to hear what the other people are doing. 

There isn’t much room but Reggie tries to keep a semblance of space between them as he stands behind her. 

It’s completely silent which she takes as a good sign. That was close.

Josie spins around,slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Reggie finds himself smiling, something that always came naturally when he was around her.

“I’m really glad you came back,” he tells her earnestly. 

“Well, after that phone call, it was kinda hard to stay away.”

“Lucky me.”

Josie’s not wearing her heels so she’s much shorter than usual compared to him. Reggie places his hands on the door as he begins to lean in, closer to her and her heart speeds up in anticipation. The walkie-talkie in his bag crackles to life just as their lips are about to touch.

“Are you guys almost done? I can’t keep this running all night. Over.”


End file.
